A Match Made By God (KaiHun)
by unstoppable's
Summary: "Jika Tuhan sudah menciptakan satu pasangan, maka tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya"
1. Prolog

A Match Made By God (KaiHun Ver)

Prolog

 _" Aku tidak tau yang lain, hanya satu hal yang ku ketahui bahwa Aku melihat tuhan dalam dirimu lalu apa yang harus ku perbuat? "_

 _"hanya kaulah harapanku, hanya kaulah ketenangan jiwaku "_

apakah kau percaya bahwa jika tuhan telah menciptakan pasangan maka apapun kondisinya mereka tetaplah pasangan yang diciptakan tuhan.

Aku adalah pria yang bekerja di perusahaan swasta di kota busan. usaiku sudah menginjak kepala 3 dan aku bukanlah pria yang tampan dan kaya raya.

Aku hanyalah pria yang culun dan tidak mengetahui gaya hidup modern. Aku menyukai kehidupanku saat ini , aku nyaman dengan kehidupanku sekarang, tapi setelah aku melihatnya tertawa dan menari untuk pertama kali entah kenapa tujuan mataku hanya teralih kepadanya.

Oh tuhan apakah aku telah jatuh cinta ? jawab aku tuhan?

"nak jongin? apakah itu kau? " ucap seorang pria tua yang saat ini berada disampingku.

akupun menoleh dan tersenyum kepada pria tua itu " ne ahjusi ini aku kim jongin"

tanpa ku duga pria tua tersebut menggandeng pria yang telah merebut Cinta pertama ku, tatapanku tertuju kepadanya saja sampai sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa ahjusi tua itu memanggilku.

"jong.. " tatapanku masih tertuju pada pria manis yang digandengnya.

"in... nak jongin? kau kenapa nak?"

"huh aku tidak apa apa ahjusi " jawabku dengan gugup.

"ah perkenalkan dia Oh Sehun, dia adalah ..."

Prolog End...

Hai, ada orang baru disini unstoppable's imnida...

semoga suka bacanya...

jika banyak yang minat akan dilanjutkan...

semoga suka dan salam damai dari kaihun shipper...


	2. Chapter 1 (05-20 09:26:16)

A Match Made By God ( KaiHun Ver )

SEMUA CAST DIDALAM CERITA INI MURNI MILIK KEDUA ORANG TUANYA.

Chapter 1

" Jika Tuhan telah menciptakan satu pasangan, maka apapun halangannya maka pasangan itu tetaplah yang diciptakan tuhan untuk selalu bersama "

Namaku Kim Jongin, Aku adalah karyawan di suatu perusahaan swasta di kota Busan, aku adalah pria sebatang kara yang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga dan saudara. Aku hidup sendiri dikota yang telah ku tempati sejak dilahirkan dan sampai sebesar ini. Dan orang sering memanggilku dengan sebutan si nerd atau kutu buku, ya karena memang penampilan ku yang tidak mengikuti fasion jaman modern ini. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman, salah satu teman yang aku percaya hanyalah satu orang.

"Arrggghhhhh, Yak Jongin awas kau ya!"

"Yak yak ampun kyungsoo jangan pukul aku lagi!" rengek ku sambil berlari untuk mengindari pukulannya. Pukulan teman yang sangat aku percayai.

"Yak awas kau kim jongin sialan, jangan coba lari dariku!"

"Maafkan aku sooie, aku tidak sengaja menginjak tubuhmu yang kelewat imut itu."

Aku dan kyungsoo berlari mengelilingi perkarangan rumah, kami masih mengejar satu sama lain. Tapi disini yang mengejar kyungsoo dan aku dikejar olehnya.

"Yak kau bilang apa?"

"Kau Imut sooie jadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak tubuhmu, maaf kan aku ya?" pintaku dengan masih berlarian

" ada syaratnya jika kau ingin ku maafkan kim!"

"apa syaratnya, akan ku lakukan demi mendapatkan maaf darimu." Kataku dengan lantang, karena jarak kami yang agak jauh.

'semoga syaratnya aman untuk ku'

"Tetaplah menjadi sahabat terbaiku,Kim!" pintanya kepadaku

"hanya itu?"tanyaku bingung.

" ya, tetaplah menjadi sahabat terbaikku"

Kuanggukan kepalaku dan menghampirinya " yak kau tau sooie tanpa kau mintapun aku ini akan tetap menjadi sahabat baikmu ingat itu!" kupeluk tubuh imutnya.

Busan dipagi hari adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan oleh siapapun, matahari yang menyinari setiap sisi kota dan ditemani dengan embun pagi yang membawa ketenang jiwa. Siapapun yang merasakannya maka seolah merasakan jika bebab yang selama ini dibawa seperti pergi entah kemana.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu kukunjungi dipagi hari untuk menuju kantor tempat aku bekerja. Kulihat jam tangan ku waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7:30 dan bus yang biasa ku tumpangi tidak muncul juga. Pukul 7 : 40 aku akan ada meeting dengan direksi dan jika aku belum sampai juga dikantor tamatlkah riwayatku.

"Mana bus itu, kenapa belum juga sampai?" omelku dalam hati.

Karena waktu dijam tanganku telah menunjukan pukul 7:35 maka kuputuskan untuk berlari sekencang yang kubisa. Untuk mencapai kantor tempat ku bekerja membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dari halte bus. Kulihat jam tanganku dan waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7:50, aku bergesa berlari secepat mungkin dan disinilah aku berada.

OH CORP

"Hosh hosh hosh, apakah direksi sudah datang dan memulai meetingnya?" tanyaku pada Irene di depan lobby perusahaan.

"Kau kemana saja! Direksi sudah metting dari 10 menit lalu dan tidak ada yang boleh masuk lagi karena itu tidak sopan kau tau!" ucap Irene ketus dan melenggang pergi.

" dasar wanita sok kecantikan, kutanya seperti itu saja marah" kesalku kepada Irene

Ku pencet lift menuju ruanganku dan saat bertepatan aku keluar dari lift tepat pula presdir Oh ada dihadapanku.

" kau kim jongin?" tanyanya penuh intimidasi

" ya aku kim jongin presdir" jawabku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"tidak perlu sekaku itu nak." jawabnya dengan penuh senyuman.

"setelah kau menaruh barang barangmu segera lah keruanganku ada yang inginku sampaikan padamu." Keputusannya final

" baik presdir, saya akan segera menghadap ke ruangan anda." Jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju ruangan aku bekerja, ruangan yang hanya ada meja kerjaku. Dan setelah kuletakan semua barang barangku, segera kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk menuju ruangan Presdir Oh.

Tok Tok Tok

"silahkan masuk kim jongin " perintah presdir dari dalam ruangannya

"selamat pagi presdir Oh" salamku dan kubungkukan badanku untuk menghormatinya.

"silahkan duduk dan janganlah terlalu kaku begitu padaku nak! Panggil aku ahjusi Oh saja!" perintah presdir

" baikalah ahjusi, maafkan aku" jawabku dengan senyuman yang menurut wanita dikantorku sangat tidak bagus.

"putraku minggu ini akan segera menikah, maka kau harus datang" ucap presdir Oh Yunho final.

" huh? Kenapa aku harus datang ahjusi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Presdir Oh Yunho berdiri menghampiri jongin dan menjitaknya. " yak ahjusi ini sakit tau!" teriakku kepada ahjusi yang sudah ku anggap ayah ini.

"karena kau orang yang sangat kupercaya jadi kau harus datang!" ucap Oh Yunho

" baiklah Oh Ahjusi, dan saya harus segera kembali bekerja, saya permisi" ucap jongin dan menundukan badan untuk penghormatan.

" baiklah kembalilah bekerja, ingat kau harus datang! Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada putraku!" teriak Oh ahjusi dari ruangannya.

Jongin POV

Kata orang seoul adalah kota yang indah, dimana banyak gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi. Kini aku berada di sebuah hotel tempat pesta pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan oleh Oh ahjusi untuk putranya. Pesta akan dimulai Pukul 10:00 pagi dan kini waktu masih menunjukan pukul 09:00. Aku harus segara mandi dan memakai baju yang apa adanya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan mulai mandi setelahnya aku harus bergegas menuju hall hotel ini.

Jongin POV End

Suasana hall yang dipenuhi dengan bunga dan juga kursi untuk tamu undangan sudah terjejer rapi seolah sudah siap menyambut pesta pernikahan yang penuh suka cita ini. Pria dengan stelan busana yang terlihat seperti pria kutu buku ah sebut saja pria itu adalah kim jongin kini berada dilantai ke 2 hall ini, dia memandang seluruh isi hall dilantai 1 dan dia melihat segerombolan pria sedang menari bahagia. Dunianya seolah berhenti berputar, ia hanya focus pada satu pria yang memakai tuxedo putih bersih dan memegang bouqet bunga mawar putih. Seolah kakinya berjalan dengan sendirinya, jongin turun ke hall bawah dan memperhatikan sosok pria yang telah mengambil hatinya hanya dengan satu kali pandang.

"Kim jongin! Kau kah itu nak?"

" Ahjusi! Ya ini aku kim jongin!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat

"ku kira kau tak akan datang?" ucap Oh Yunho dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

" kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Oh Yunho

Pandangan jongin hanya tertuju kepada pria yang sedang menari dengan begitu bahagaia. 'siapa pria itu, kenapa dia terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona dalam waktu bersamaan?

" Jong?" Tanya Oh Yunho

"In…. Jong in! Yak Kim Jongin!" Teriak oh yunho yang membuat semua pandangan menuju kepada kami

" ya ahjusi? Maafkan saya" ucap nya dengan senyuman dan bungkukan badan karena merasa tidak sopan. Dan saat itulah pandangan jongin hanya tertuju pada pria yang telah mencuri hatinya. Pria itu saat ini menghampiri kami dengan penuh senyuman yang membuat jantungku berdegug dengan cepat.

" Appa dia siapa? Apakah dia orang yang selalu appa ceritakan kepada ku? " Tanya nya dengan senyum yang diarahkan kepadaku.

" yak kau benar nak! Dan jong ini perkenalkan dia putraku dia adalah Oh sehun" ucap Oh yunho dengan senyum merekah

" dan sehun dia Kim jongin karyawan ayah yang sangat teladan."

"perkenalkan tuan namaku Oh sehun, Putra kesayangan Oh Yunho" dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman yang menampilkan eyesmile yang indah.

" Tuan… ah maaf kan aku Jongin, Kim jongin!" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman yang sangat mempesona.

" Tuan Oh Yunho! Tuan Oh sehun! Ada berita buruk tuan? Ini tentang pengantin priamu Tuan sehun" ucap pengawal keluarga Oh setelah berlari dengan tergesa gesa. Kesadaranku mulai pulih dan aku melihat tatapan sehun yang mulai terlihat gelisah.

" Ada apa joni, katakan pada ku apa yang terjadi" ucap sehun dengan penuh tuntutan.

TBC

Hallo,

Cerita ini memang aku ambil dari film india yang berjudul " rabne bana di Jodi" tapi cerita ini akan berbeda dari cerita aslinya.

Monggo saran dan kritiknya tentang cerita ini, saya tau penulisannya pasti masih berantakan. mohon dimaklum masih jd penghuni baru ffn.

" selamat membaca dan jika tidak suka dengan pair Kaihun dimohon close saja ff ini "

Terimakasih,

Unstoppable


End file.
